The end Or is it the beginning?
by natsmd
Summary: Just a very small one-shot of James Potter's last moments. R&R- constructive criticism. Feel free to correct my grammar or anything else, sorry for the mistakes(English is not my first language). Hope you like it.


The man stood on the edge of the small, white,wooden crib. The crib seemed very old,exhibiting the marks of time. But don't let that fool you, the owners of the fitment didn't have any financial problem,quite the opposite actually, the Potter's were one of wealthiest families in Britain. No,the crib had been in the family for generations, it was a tradition, every single Potter had slept on it, now it was little Harry's turn. James Potter kept his glaze on the sleeping toddler's face. The boy's chubby cheeks were flushed,the blanked going up and down as breathed peacefully. James knew his son was destined for great things, he was the prophesy child and that meant he would be the one to destroy the Dark Lord. However, for now, he couldn't afford to think of the future dangers his son would be facing, he had to focus on keeping his family safe. The death eaters were everywhere looking for them, if it wasn't for the Fidelius charm the three of them would be long dead. He kissed his son's forehead and went downstairs to the kitchen grab some water and maybe a late night snack. With a wave is his wand the lights went on and he seated on the mahogany table. James was a young man but his eyes were that of a much older person, those eyes had seen war. The Potter heir was no longer the prankster child he had been while in Hogwarts, those days felt so far, like they had happened on another life with somebody else. He had a free, restless spirit and after being locked for months in that house, having Dumbledore as the only connection to the outside world, he was more than excited when Sirius told him he would be spending some days with them.

The Order was trying to get information on Voldemort's next step and Sirius, being the false secret keeper, didn't think it was the wisest decision to be going around chasing death eaters. He could feel that Lily was close to breaking too, she walked around the house with a haunted look on her face, her red hair that once looked like fire was dim and her bright green eyes were hollow. The only good thing on their lives was Harry, wherever the boy walked he lightened the place, his giggles could be heard everyday and they always reminded James to be strong, he was doing this to keep his son safe so he could live in a better world. The last days had passed in a blur of attacks from both sides and James wished he could be there, fighting but, despite being Gryffindor to the core, not even him could be that reckless, he knew Lily and he had to remain safe, for Harry, he deserved a great life with his parents.

James looked at the moon shining on the night sky and thought how good it would be to be up there too, away from all the suffering, untouchable to death. The trees were dancing to a song only they knew and they swayed with grace. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to enjoy the silence. He heard the wind blowing through the branches outside and didn't noticed or didn't give much importance to the fact that, except that,the street was in the most utter silence, the usual noises of birds,dogs, cars and people taking, nothing could be heard, everything appeared holding their breath to what was to happen next.

James had his face resting on his hand and almost jumped off the chair when a loud noise echoed in the house. His eyes widened, his heart raced and he immediately reached out for his wand. He left the kitchen, his footsteps soft and silent, he walked with the confidence of a trained auror, little did he know that said training would not prevent the following events. As he rounded the corner of the living room he saw a man, if you could even call him that, wearing black robes, James raised his wand and before he managed to cast a spell the deadly green light came flying in his direction. The funny thing is that his last thought was that he forgot to say goodnight to his wife and the light reminded him so much of her eyes.


End file.
